Nakamoto Suzuka
すず |image = EMMRKfjU0AAfUhJ.jpg |caption = October 2019 |realname = |stagename = SU-METAL |nickname = |formername = SUZUKA (Karen Girl's) |birthdate = |birthplace = |died = |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = 160cm |bwh = |shoesize = 23cm |genre = J-Pop, Kawaii Metal |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2002-Present |agency = AMUSE |group = BABYMETAL |formergroup = Tween Karen Girl's Sakura Gakuin |band = |formerband = |units = |generation = |acts = |mcolor = |join = Founding Member |graduate = March 31, 2009 (Karen Girl's) March 31, 2013 (Sakura Gakuin) |website = |blog = |twitter = |instagram = }} (中元すず香) is a member of BABYMETAL and former founding member of Tween, Karen Girl's, and Sakura Gakuin. She graduated from Karen Girl's on March 31, 2009, where they disbanded. She graduated from Sakura Gakuin on March 31, 2013. Profile * Collects: Books and stationery. * Favorite Phrase: Be Truly, Well (めっちゃ・えっと〜). Discography Featured In Karen Girl's= ;Albums * Fly To The Future ;Singles * Over The Future * MY WINGS |-|Sakura Gakuin= ;Albums * Sakura Gakuin 2010 Nendo ~message~ * Sakura Gakuin 2011 Nendo ~FRIENDS~ * Sakura Gakuin 2012 Nendo ~My Generation~ * Sakura Gakuin 2013 Nendo ~Kizuna~ * Sakura Gakuin 2014 Nendo ~Kimi ni Todoke~ ;Singles * Yume ni Mukatte / Hello! IVY * FRIENDS * Verishuvi * Tabidachi no Hi ni * WONDERFUL JOURNEY * My Graduation Toss * Ganbare!! * Jump Up ~Chiisana Yuki~ ;DVD Singles * Heart no Hoshi * Aogeba Toutoshi ~From Sakura Gakuin 2014~ |-|BABYMETAL= ;Albums * BABYMETAL * METAL RESISTANCE * METAL GALAXY ;Live Albums * LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT~ * LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~BLACK NIGHT~ * LEGEND 2015 ~Shinshun Kitsune Matsuri~ * 「LIVE AT WEMBLEY」BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 kicks off at THE SSE ARENA, WEMBLEY ;Mini Albums * INTRODUCING BABYMETAL ;Album Records * BABYMETAL ;Singles Indies * Doki Doki☆Morning * Headbanger!! Major * Ijime, Dame, Zettai * MEGITSUNE ;Digital Singles * Do・Ki・Do・Ki☆MORNING * Road of Resistance * GIMME CHOCOLATE!! * KARATE * Distortion * Starlight * Elevator Girl * PA PA YA!! ;DVD Singles * Doki Doki☆Morning ;Joint Singles * BABYMETAL×Kiba of Akiba ;Single Records * Distortion ;Video Releases * LIVE ~LEGEND I、D、Z APOCALYPSE~ * LIVE ~LEGEND 1999 & 1997 APOCALYPSE~ * LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT & BLACK NIGHT APOCALYPSE~ * LIVE IN LONDON -BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2014- * LEGEND 2015 ~Shinshun Kitsune Matsuri~ * TRILOGY - METAL RESISTANCE EPISODE III - APOCALYPSE * 「LIVE AT WEMBLEY」BABYMETAL WORLD TOUR 2016 kicks off at THE SSE ARENA, WEMBLEY * LIVE AT TOKYO DOME * THE FOX FESTIVALS IN JAPAN 2017 - THE FIVE FOX FESTIVAL & BIG FOX FESTIVAL - * LEGEND - S - BAPTISM XX - * METAL RESISTANCE EPISODE VII - APOCRYPHA - THE CHOSEN SEVEN * BABYMETAL AWAKENS - THE SUN ALSO RISES - * BABYMETAL ARISES - BEYOND THE MOON - LEGEND - M - * LIVE AT THE FORUM Works Musicals * 2009 Boukensha-tachi * 2010 Boukensha-tachi Saien Gallery Su-metal revolvermag oct2019 credit jasongoodrich.jpg|October 2019, for Revolver Magazine Tumblr_o74t66N0GR1qg3b1wo5_1280.png|2016 Photo 01.jpg S1.jpg|2015 250px-Nakamotosuzuka.jpg|February 2014 Sumetal.jpg|June 2013 G6205505.jpg|June 2013 G5836918.jpg|January 2013 Trivia * Her older sister is former Nogizaka46 member Nakamoto Himeka * She attended Actors School Hiroshima, joining with the 15th generation. External Links *Official Profile (Gone) *Official Imatsubu (Gone) Category:Female Category:BABYMETAL Member Category:2008 Additions Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Former Sakura Gakuin Member Category:Former Karen Girl's Member Category:2013 Departures